slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Contessa
The Contessa is an anthropomorphic black widow, and a secondary antagonist in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. She is a famous, wealthy warden working for Interpol. She was the main villian while the cooper gang was in Prague. Background While in Criminal Psychology, she fell in love and married a wealthy aristocrat. Nevertheless, only a few weeks after the ceremony, her beloved died of poisoning. Using her knowledge of criminal thinking and her newly inherited estate, she opened a rehabilitation clinic for criminals. The Contessa supposedly used hypnosis to cure criminals of their illegal urges, and gained a prominent position withinInterpol. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' The Contessa first appeared to the Cooper Gang at Rajan's ball, accompanying Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla undercover. She later appeared with them at Rajan's spice temple, where she placed Sly, Murray, and Carmelita under arrest (after Neyla betrayed all 3 of them). Following her in Prague, Bentley bugged her with his sleep darts, which he had discovered would transmit the sound of her voice after making contact. Later on Murray is held hostage by the Contessa who is working on controlling Murray's mind with her hypnosis. He discovered her to be a secret member of the Klaww Gang, hypnotizing criminals to learn the location of their loot. She was also using illegal spice to help with the hypnosis, and contributed hypnosis light wave generators to Arpeggio's blimp. After failing to hypnotize Murray, the Contessa fled from her clinic and escaped to her castle estate, where she held possession of the Clockwerk Eyes and had Carmelita bound to an Iron Tech 250 in her re-education tower, where she tortured her and attempted to brainwash her with the Eyes. Whilst the gang headed there to get the Eyes back, a war broke out between the Contessa and Constable Neyla, in which both had their own respective armies at their disposal. The Contessa's immediate plan, and one Sly and his friends would not allow, was to brainwash Carmelita with a Mind Shuffler into becoming her personal slave, so that she would take the fall with Interpol. However, Sly, Bentley, and Murray stopped her plans and Sly defeated her in combat. Apparently, the Contessa knew all about Sly's family line, and even taunted him into fighting. Even after losing once and playing the innocent routine, she still declared herself mentally superior to Sly's gang. However, after fighting and defeating her for a second time, it is clear that Sly, Murray, and Bentley are a much tougher match. The Contessa is then arrested and stripped of her title. She is mentioned by Arpeggio later on in the game when he reveals his master plan to Sly, speaking of her skills in hypnosis aiding the plan to hypnotize Paris. During the credits of Sly 2, it is said that after her incarceration, the Contessa went to work for the Cooper Gang as their hypnotist. Appearance The Contessa is an anthropomorphic spider, possibly a Black Widow spider due to the recurring theme of an hourglass symbol associated with her character. She has the upper body of a human woman where the spider head should be and has claws instead of hands. She wears a red dress and also has a pocket on the back on her abdomen. It is likely to that she is of Italian origin, due to her accent and the word 'Contessa' being Italian for 'countess'. Abilities The Contessa is highly intelligent and manipulative, able to trick Interpol into sending her criminals who she then steals from. She is also an accomplished hypnotist, able to hypnotize criminals into revealing where they hid their treasure. She is able to spawn spiders that can explode or attack her enemies. Her hypnosis is also increased by the Clockwerk Eyes, although strong minds, like Sly and Carmelita, are able to resist her. She is also skilled enough in fighting to temporarily hold her own against Sly, before being defeated. Guards The Contessa has several prison guards and inmates who serve as security. They are found in Prague, in the Contessa's castle, and the Contessa's prison. There are three types: Werewolves, Bats, and Vultures. Werewolves Strength - Speed and Power Vampire Bats Strength - Calling for Backup The vampire bats are one of the rooftop guards that can be found in both Prague episodes. They're quite easy to kill, with only 3 hits with Sly, 5 hits with Bentley, and 2 with Murray. However, they can call for backup by performing a loud screech (when unaware of your presence it is not visible whether they can do it or not, unlike other small rooftop guards in Sly 2.) They have red eyes, dark fur, and just like all other small rooftop guards of Sly 2, have a reused animation only slightly edited. Villanous Vultures Strength - Strong The vultures are the flashlight guards of Contessa's prison grounds and castle. Despite having wings they are not capable of holding a light or a weapon, so they have torches hung around their necks, and hold a cross bow with their right claw (foot). Giant Attack Robot Strength '''- Super Strong The Giant Attack Robot is a powerful robot of detection and attack for the Contessa. This robot was positioned as a water tower that would eliminate any threats to the Contessa's prison. To destroy it, you need to disable 5 Lightning Rods. Once the rods are disabled, lightning will short circuit the robot. This robot only appears in Episode 4. Boats '''Strength- Speed The boats were put for the Contessa to patrol the waters. The boats only served one purpose to the gang, a lift. The boats only appear in Episode 5. Blimp Strength- Speed The Blimp patrols the skies around the Contessa's Re-Education Tower. This helps the Contessa have an eye in the sky, and keep an eye on Neyla. The Blimp was used by Bentley and Sly to infiltrate the Re-Education Tower. Bentley used the blimp's turret to eliminate Neyla's army of mercenary bombers. It can also be used to give the gang a lift. Shadow Guards Strength- Super Strong Shadow Guards are the Elite Guards of the Contessa. The Shadow Guards are very strong, and are very resistant to damage. There were only two Shadow Guards in the game, and both were positioned in the Contessa's Re-Education Tower. The Shadow Guards only appear in Episode 5. General Clawfoot Strength- Strong General Clawfoot is the leader of the Contessa's flashlight guards. General Clawfoot is not very strong, but very resistant to damage. There are only two things that General Clawfoot is afraid of: fire and water. If he drowns or is burnt, he will die. Otherwise, nothing can hurt him. Ghosts The Contessa has a crypt with ghosts and the coffin of the Evil Wolf Priestess. To catch them, you need to take pictures of them. They can't hurt you, even if they go right through you. Tanks The Contessa commissioned the use of search tanks within her employ to patrol the prison facility in search of stray prisoners or any other threats. As already mentioned, they are stationed within the borders of the Contessa's maximum security prison. These tanks possess a level of extreme durability, as well as acute senses. They are capable of firing projectiles for ammunition (though they are very slow in concern to speed) and shoot anything within their path. Unlike Neyla's Interpol tanks, these cannot be destroyed through any means.